utaufandomcom-20200223-history
AL!CE.16
|- | colspan="6"| ALIAS: 【AL!CE.16】 Or AL!CE NAME INTERPRETATION: アリス- Alice, Meaning noble at birth. AL!CE for her SELFloid interpretation of her creator. |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: SELFloid MODEL: 14-representing her favorite number |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE | C3-C6 | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS |Mak音 Nitton (Friend) Kireina Koe (Friend) |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'Unknown Possibly 17+' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'N/A' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |'HERE' |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'58kg' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Santa hat or Mr.Bunny' | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR |Kitcat190 |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'170cm' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |Kitcat190 | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | BOXART |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY | Unkown | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES |Trying new things, Sweets, Socializing, Being a troll at times, playing games, eating and baking, making inappropriate jokes, reading. | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST | SoundCloud Deviant Art Youtube |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |Sep 21, 2014 | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES''' ' |Being complimented, Spicy foods, The Urge to pee, Feeling certain textures, Most Bugs, Arrogant people | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DEMO |Interactive video |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY:Quirky and a bit confusing. Alice is a rather imaginative person with her head in the clouds. Always trying to find a true meaning in every little thing. However, she is known to be annoying, loud and a bit distant at times. Often lost in thought where it seems she’s ignoring someone. She can come off as awkward at times and a bit rude with how casually she speaks in otherwise polite situations. However, she has a very strong sense of value, with a warm atmosphere and very excitable. Like a firecracker, she can pop from being mellow to an energetic explosion in a matter of seconds. At times she can be manipulative to others, usually with good intent in some way. Her morals show she’s a free spirit and will do what she deems right even if it contradicts rules and regulations. Like an entertainer, she tends to like to enchant people with funny stories or experiences and can easily step into others characters. Though with this however, she can be a bit over dramatic, clumsy and an overall, unorganized, stubborn mess. Because of her clumsy nature, she’s prone to injury and surprisingly sickness. A bit of an adventurer, she excels at never getting lost. She’s very in tune with how others around her feel, often able to read off of their inner emotions and able to get inside their head. For this exact reason, she tends not to want any deep connection concerning ‘love’ and has an acute fear of being alone and hurt. She can be a bit emotionally unstable at times and once sucked into the blues its very hard to get out. (ENFP-7w6-Chaotic Good) |} Supplemental Information '''Measurements:' 90-68-93 cm Hair: Brunette with purple tips Eye: Black with purple highlight Favorite Food: Fried Chicken, rice Hobbies: Baking, Drawing, Eating, Eating and Eating Habits: Nail biting, Rips split ends out, makes awkward noises randomly Pet Peeves: Copy-Copy Cats, hands rubbing on fabric, Odor Phobia: Nyctophobia, Trypanophobia Character Item: Santa hat and or Mr.Bunny Related Symbols: Rabbits, Galaxies, Swirls, Santa Hats Color Scheme: Purple, Orange, Black, White, Red Voice Configuration All current and ongoing voicebanks are now under HUMAN GALAXY//HG Series Line. LANGUAGE EXTENDS WILL BE ADDED ONCE OUT OF BETA PHASE Usage Rights 【AL!CE.16】 is a free to use voice. Selling, redistributing or re -uploading is forbidden. "Pitchloids" or any sort of related sound-edits created outside, or in UTAU, are strictly forbidden. Commercial use of the voice must be checked with the creator, use in albums or original composes are allowed. Commercial items such as collectables must be checked with the creator. 【AL!CE.16】is forbidden to be used in hate speech, racism, or negative political and religious beliefs is strictly forbidden. Content 18+/R is allowed, however in extreme form must be discussed with the creator(ex. very explicit pornography) Use in 18+/R songs is allowed, though use with caution. Please keep in mind that 【AL!CE.16】is a selfloid, but also an UTAU. It is up to you if you choose to follow her set character though it is encouraged. Trivia ♪ She is the SELFloid to n_nSUGARn_n ♫ She has a stuffed animal named Mr.Bunny/Mr.Usagi ♪ She can equip Mr.Usagi/Bunny to her arm band and make him a missile launcher ♪ Her weight and height are that of her creator ♫ AL!CE can make each of her eyes go "lazy" ♪ Due to the number 14 on the white of her eyes, she tends to randomly tear up ♫ She wears her Santa hat non stop ♪ Inside of her hat is a galaxy Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Japanese-American Utauloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Female Voicer Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Multiple Voicebanks Category:Profile pages needing cleanup